Loving the Bad Man (GAM019)
Loving the Bad Man starts out as your typical romantic comedy about a woman who's not a sexual assault victim, but then her… status on that changes, and we get an interesting moral commentary on that issue. I don't want to spoil it, so I won't say whether the movie lands on the pro-rapist or the anti-rapist side, but the movie takes one of those two stances. Type: Anti-Abortion Opening Phrase Where each week we sample another selection from Christian cinema in an effort to find the worst, which… we may have just done. How Bad Was It? This movie was like someone from The Purge finished raping and murdering a family, but then he grabbed their camcorder, and made a movie to prove that what he had done was okay. If everyone in this movie was at knife-point and got raped in between takes, it makes sense, but because I'm assuming they didn't—I didn't hear anything like that happening to Stephen Baldwin on the news—so… doesn't make sense. Best Worst *Everyone: …movie. Notes *Check out Tom and Cecil on Cognitive Dissonance and GAM sister show Citation Needed *While the original theatrical poster didn't have Stephen Baldwin on it, the DVD cover does, so clearly that's the definitive version. Jokes *"Well, I had a moment where I was like 'What a weird way to stage a rape. They must not have talked to any rape victims when they made this movie', and then I was like 'Well, of course they didn't talk to any rape victims, cause if they had that person would have murdered them so they couldn't have made this fucking movie!' Oh, you're making a movie? Oh, okay—here, come here—just put your head right in the car door, and... slam it! Slam, slam, slam, slam, slam, and… slam." (32:44) *"No one is going to listen to this guys! Guys, no one is going to listen to this! People are going to shut this off like three minutes in! I have no idea why we're even doing this! All this is, is the worst thing I've said and the worst thing four other people I know have said—that's all this is. And then… I fucking... I feel like rocking back and forth in the shower, like I've been raped. I need to fucking get brushed off like Silkwood after this, like they need to get the elephant brushes and the power washer—just get me clean. Guys, this isn't even close to the worst thing I've ever said." (39:57) Interstitials *''Raper'', the new app for Christian women who think cum is magic. (6:06) *The Freestyle Digital Media 2016 Lineup (1:20:48) Tropes *Atheist Converts to Christianity *Bible Reading Montage *Black Person is a Drug Dealer/Criminal *Disappointing Christian Celebrity *Dollar in the Swear Jar *Heroes are Villains, Villains are Heroes *Indoctrination of Children *Kitchen Table *Magical Black Person *Neglectful/Godless /Abusive Parent *RACISM! *Reprehensible Moral Message Links *Episode on Audioboom *Film on YouTube *IMDB Category:Episodes Category:Special Guests Category:Noah Lugeons Category:Eli Bosnick Category:Tom & Cecil